Move On
by wolfsrainrules
Summary: Tsuna died saving a child. Then he finds out he is one of Kami's Chosen meant to guide and help the Lost Spirits move on. Along the way he finds an adopted family that will help him and a lot more danger then he thought existed. He's not the only one after the Spirits after all. (MAJOR AU)
1. Chapter 1

**What the Cracker Jack is wrong with my muse? He likes multitasking. **

**I don't own KHR this applies throughout. **Warning: EXTREME AU! Again…EXTREME AU! And OOC is very possible due to this AU. So…_I SWEAR IT GETS BETTER YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP READING! DON'T FLAME! NANA WILL BE HAPPY I SWEAR!_

**Don't complain please. Otherwise enjoy. I don't know if there will be any pairings. **

**Umm…Tissue Warning? Maybe? I don't think you'll need but just in case…**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsunayoshi Sawada stared in horror.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

There were people everywhere surrounding…himself…or rather his body.

Even he was hovering over his body.

_How could this happen? This wasn't supposed to happen! Mom…Mom will…Oh…Oh God no. Please. Not this! Anything but this! She won't be able to…she won't be able to take this!_

Tsuna had been walking home. He had gone to the store he remembered that…Then he had…he had gotten a few things and he had started walking home.

It had been bright outside; it had only been ten in the morning. He hadn't expected anything to happen on such a beautiful day so early in the morning.

Stuff like that didn't happen in Namimori after all.

But…There had been a drunk driver.

Tsuna remembered. He had shoved a little girl out of the way. He had dropped his groceries without a thought and shot forward to save the little three years old black haired girl who had gone out into the street.

Tsuna had seen her walk out into the street and he remember getting a feeling of WrongWrongWrong and he had turned his head in time to see a swerving white car heading right for the little girl after running a stop sign.

There hadn't been time to think.

All he had known was a strong sense of _wrong_ and _it's not her time yet_ and he had moved before anything could be done. He had heard some of the adults screaming as they realized what was happening, but Tsuna had already been moving.

There had been no sign of his usual clumsiness as he shoved the little girl towards the sidewalk into her lunging Mother's arms.

Then Tsuna remembered he had been hit by the car.

There had been a sense of _painpainpain_ as his ribs snapped and shredded his lungs. Tsuna remembered it had hurt a lot as it got harder and harder to breathe.

People had swarmed him and the driver had stopped. Tsuna remembered coughing blood and managing to ask the lady closest to him "Is the little girl alright?"

She had been crying but she answered him "Yes. Bless you, Bless you child thank you. My little one is alright because of you thank you!"

And Tsuna had thought _It feels…nice to have stopped the little girl from dying before her time. She's okay…I'm sorry Mama. I love you. I love you so much. I'm glad…I told you…before I left…this morning…Mama…_

And he had heard a voice. A deep voice that sounded like everyone and no one. It had been in his mind and it had whispered _**"Well Done Sawada Tsunayoshi."**_

Then…Then there had been a sense of relief and no pain and then he was standing over his body.

He looked…his body looked…peaceful. His eyes were half lidded, his skin was pale with blood loss but he had a soft smile on his face. Like a man who knew he had done what he was meant to do in the end. His shirt was torn and coated in deep reds and so were his jeans. Tsuna could see his groceries sitting on the ground where he had dropped them, and it had made him think of his Mother.

He didn't regret saving the little girl.

He could never regret giving such a young child a chance to keep going, especially as he watched the girl's mother sob beside his body curled around her crying daughter whispering the broken phrase "Thank you" over and over again.

He did regret leaving his mother alone.

His father was never there. It had been the two of them for as long as Tsuna remembered, and now…he wouldn't be there anymore.

He looked at his body again. He looked at the thankful mother. He looked at the blessedly alive little girl. He looked at the mass of people who were all staring in horror at his body. He listened to the sirens in the distance.

And Tsunayoshi Sawada headed for his house.

O~O~O~

Tsuna arrived to a mostly silent house discovering he could travel much faster as a spirit or whatever he was. He slipped inside the house and found his mother in the kitchen humming happily to herself obviously unaware of what had happened to her son.

Tsuna watched her for a moment before walking closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist like he had done what he was younger. He buried his face into her shoulder and he whispered softly "I'm sorry Mama. I love you." Nana froze. And he cried.

He cried for the mother that would soon lose her smile.

He cried for the years he wouldn't get to grow with her.

He cried for all the times he could have tried harder.

He cried for all the wasted opportunities he had had.

He cried for all the times he had wished he didn't have to wake up and face the world.

He cried because he wished he had done more.

He cried for all the times he hadn't cried.

He let it all go.

And then he straightened and he let go of Nana who dropped her spatula and whispered "No. Not again. Please not again."

Tsuna didn't understand what that meant.

Not again?

Not again what?

The phone rang.

Nana pulled a hand to her mouth and slowly walked over whispering "Please no, please no please no." she lifted the phone to her ear "Sawada Residence."

There was a moment of silence before Nana answered a question "Yes this is her."

Another moment of silence.

Nana dropped the phone.

Then she fell to her knees whispering "No. NO! TSUNAYOSHI! NO!"

And she cried.

She cried for the son she had lost.

She cried for the son that wouldn't grow old.

The son who would never know the joys of parenthood.

The son who would never marry, and wouldn't tell her not to cry at his wedding.

She cried for the little boy that used to bring her flowers just to make her smile, and would apologize for crushing them, but he tripped on the way home.

Tsuna watched his mother cry and break and die on the inside and he cried with her.

He couldn't take it so he looked up "DO SOMETHING! PLEASE! ANYTHING!" he called to anything that was listening. He wanted his mother to be happy again. He collapsed down next to her and tried to rub the tears away whispering soft words of comfort at his mother that she didn't hear.

Then the voice was there again _**"Sawada Tsunayoshi. You are to be my chosen."**_ Tsuna whipped around looking for the owner of the voice. There was nothing and no one. _**"That is not true. I am everything and nothing. I am the Creator. I am the One. The All. Kami. God. I created all that is, so I am everywhere you look in the air, the plants, the animals and the people."**_

Tsuna did not bow. He looked up again asking "Can you do something? Please. Anything. I just want her to be happy."

"_**I cannot bring you back to her…but Sawada Nana has always been sensitive to Me and Mine…I can enhance what she already has so she can see you and interact with you and others like you. But you will have to do something for me."**_

"What do you need?"

"_**You will become my chosen Avatar to the Lost Spirits. You will guide them and help them. You will act as their guide bringing them to everlasting peace or to the fury depths of Hell. You will be my Judge. As you work you will find others to help you. Will you do this in return for your Mother being able to see and interact with you and yours?"**_

Tsuna stood and bowed low "I will. As long as Mama smiles again, I will do as you ask."

"_**So be it. Welcome Sawada Tsunayoshi to the ranks of My Chosen."**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok some of you enjoyed this! Thank you everyone!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Tsuna wasn't sure what he expected once he agreed, but nothing much happened. There had been a sense of…something…unlocking itself and for a moment everything had snapped into clear focus and he knew he could do anything right then. He had felt something connect to him, snap into place like a long forgotten missing part of a puzzle that had suddenly been found, and there had been a flare of information running around in his mind. Other than that there had been nothing.

Tsuna had been forced to watch his mother suffer for another few days as preparations for his death were made. Tsuna understood that Nana had to look the part of distressed mother, but he _really_ hated those days leading up to his wake, funeral and then cremation.

He had watched over his mother and offered her what comfort he could the entire time feeling worse and worse as he watched his mother develop what looked like permanently red eyes. His only comfort was the fact that he knew that his mother would soon be able to see and interact with him again. His hatred of his father grew though.

The deadbeat didn't even show up to help his mother through the death of her son.

Tsuna kneeled in front of his mother and pressed their foreheads together whispering comfort once they were inside their home again. His mother had created a small shrine for him and placed his ashes- Tsuna tried not to think about the fact that they were _his_ ashes- inside.

He only had to wait for nightfall and then it would be okay.

Those hours were the longest hours of his life.

The moment his mother was asleep he pressed his palm to her forehead asking "What now?" to the listening air. A flow of information passed over the part of his mind that had snapped in like a puzzle piece and he felt that same sense of 'I can do anything' before he began a soft whispered chant that Tsuna didn't even understand.

The moment it was over the voice whispered _**"It is done. She will know everything in the morning, until then I suggest you go over all the information I gave you."**_

Tsuna had trusted the voice- it was the voice of Kami why would he lie- and placed himself in a nearby chair where he leaned back and began sorting through all the information.

He found out the sense of 'unlocking' he had gotten was what Kami referred to as Hyper Intuition. This intuition would allow Tsuna to almost know things before they happened. Almost like a very sensitive set of instincts. Tsuna had had the beginning stages of Hyper Intuition in life which is what had told him the girl wasn't supposed to die that day it was also what had originally earned him the attention of Kami. Only nine other people in the world had had the potential to use Hyper Intuition and each had been from Tsuna's bloodline. Each person had also become one of his Chosen upon their deaths and now it was his turn to become one of Kami's Chosen. The Decimo- named such because the First Chosen had been Italian and called himself the Primo.

That sense of a missing puzzle piece snapping into place had been the connection to Kami snapping into place. The connection would allow him to enter what Kami called Hyper Dying Will Mode- which had been what he was in when he felt capable of anything. The connection was also there so Kami would be able to pass his Judgment on a soul through Tsunayoshi and communicate with him. Kami warned Tsuna that HDW mode was also a means to fight. He told Tsuna that he was not the only one after the souls of the dead and sometimes he would have to fight to protect the soul from others that meant to harm them.

Tsuna was a little overwhelmed by his job, but he would do it. For his mother's smile and happiness he would have walked right into the Underworld.

He was also told that he would find people to help him as he worked and he discovered that he had two animal forms. One was meant to make interacting with the world easier while the other was meant to allow him to fight off the more physical threats to his job as Guide and Protector of the souls that didn't move on. One form was a chocolate brown cat with slightly darker brown stripes on its coat. His combat form was a fully matured lion with a golden coat and a thick mane that looked like liquid fire. He discovered that the mane and tail were capable of lighting up with the Sky Flames he used in HDW mode.

It was a lot of information to take in at one time, and he knew that wasn't everything only the most pressing. He would look at the rest later. Tsuna ended up falling asleep in his chair waiting for morning to come.

O~O~O~O~

Tsuna woke up that morning because he couldn't breathe.

His eyes snapped open and down when he realized he had a lap full of sobbing babbling Nana. "Mama!" his eyes watered and he blinked hard trying to stop the tears. He had missed his Mother's touch _so much_ and now here she was hugging him and crying happily as she babbled about how she had had the weirdest dream and she was so happy to see him and how she had missed him. She told him how proud she was that he had died saving a little girl even if she wished he hadn't died. She told him how she knew about his very important job for Kami guiding Spirits along to the afterlife.

Tsuna just hugged his mother back listening to her babble and smiled. She would be okay. His mother pulled herself up and asked him "Are you hungry Tsu-chan?"

His stomach growled and he blushed but his mother smiled and shooed him out so she could change quickly and head downstairs to cook breakfast. According to the information Kami had provided him usually he'd have to visit Heaven in order to eat or anything, but Nana knew he was there and was able to interact with him so he would be an exception.

Tsuna wondered through his house smiling.

His mother was out a few minutes later headed straight for the kitchen where she prepared a meal for the both of them humming softly.

The day passed quickly with both Nana and Tsunayoshi enjoying each other's company and chatting softly.

Tsuna even managed to sleep but at four o'clock in the morning his eyes snapped open.

He had to go.

Someone needed him to move on.

Tsuna stood still in a pair of jeans and his favorite orange and white hoodie and stepped forward using one of his abilities to move long distances. It didn't work over short distances- he'd have to run those- but it worked enough to get him to Italy extremely quickly.

He arrived outside of a warehouse and slipped inside with no effort choosing to simply become intangible. He was shocked to find a large amount of dead bodies with only one man standing.

The man was rather tall wearing a black suit with an orange dress shirt underneath and a black fedora with a matching orange ribbon.

He was the one Tsuna was here for.

Tsuna became solid again as soon as he was beside the man who as he approached fell to his knees.

Tsuna could see that the suit was absolutely coated in blood- both his and not his- and it was torn in various places.

Tsuna eased the dying man's body backwards and whispered soft comforting words to him waiting.

Reborn knew he was done for.

He knew it the moment he found out the mission he had been sent on was filled with misinformation. He knew it when he had been surrounded by a sea of men in suits all armed to the teeth. They had known he was coming. Thanks to faulty information Reborn hadn't known what he was walking into. He made himself a promise that wherever he ended up he would do his own information gathering from now on.

He may have known he was going to die here, but Reborn hadn't made it easy for them. He wasn't the type to just roll over and die. He tore through the ranks of men with the viciousness of a man possessed. He killed the men closest to him with his hands and used knifes and daggers he had on his person, he shot the men he couldn't reach. He used their own supplied armed men against them taking weapons from the dead wherever he could.

He continued dodging the attacks people sent his way, but eventually the sheer numbers of professionally trained men had overwhelmed him and he had started gathering his own injuries. The injuries eventually started slowing his reaction time down and he started getting more and more injuries.

Reborn had managed to take out every last one of his attackers, but he knew he wouldn't be walking out of this one.

His legs gave out on him and Reborn swore he could see big warm brown eyes staring at him, and he even thought he felt hands guiding his body to the floor whispering soft comforting words to him.

Reborn wasn't exactly a religious person, but he thought that if angels were real that voice and those eyes belonged to one.

Tsuna sat beside the man he was here for continuing to whisper to him as he passed.

When Reborn opened his eyes again the very first thing he saw was wide brown eyes. He blinked onyx black eyes and focused on a boy that was smiling at him.

As soon as Reborn meant his eyes he swore he knew what _light_ looked like. This boy was bright and shining and everything Reborn thought he no longer deserved. Not after the life he had lived. He sat up and he could feel hands guiding him into a sitting position.

"Hello Reborn."

Reborn found himself immediately listening to his voice. It was innocent and kind and understanding with a hint of steel backbone and it commanded attention and respect without trying. "Do I know you?" he asked, not unkindly.

"No. My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada and I was sent here to take you home."

"Home?"

"Yes. It's time to move on."

Reborn nodded and stood. Tsunayoshi stood with him one hand on his wrist making sure he stayed on his feet before he let go and stepped back.

Reborn made to follow him when Tsunayoshi suddenly stopped and turned to the left. Reborn followed his gaze seeing nothing but then the floor shook and he watched in fascinated shock as solid black doors made out of marble rose from the ground. The doors had multiple carvings on them depicting various scenes with demons, a Cerberus surrounded by Hell Hounds, skeletons, and a lot of fire.

He was a little shocked to see Tsuna step in front of him protectively. He had assumed he was going to Hell honestly. He was a hit man, and while Reborn tried very hard not to take a hit that was undeserved he had still killed for a living and he expected to end up in Hell. To see Tsuna step between him and Hell's Gates was rather shocking for the hit man.

Tsuna stood tall and Reborn _felt_ his aura change and grow as the gates opened. When those gates opened the baying of hunting Hell Hounds filled the air only seconds before they poured out of the gates. He watched in shock as each Hell Hound grabbed a body of the men he had killed- they were all members of an underground Child Slave Trading Ring Reborn had gone in to get rid of- and dragged the body inside the gates where another Hell Hound would lunge out to take the previous one's place.

Tsuna stood in front of both Reborn and Reborn's Body.

The Hell Hounds only approached his body once. Tsuna had opened his mouth and in a soft voice that carried over the baying of the Hounds with the all the power of the oceans he told them all "He is not yours to take."

Reborn had actually gotten shivers.

The Hell Hounds had all paused in their hunt to turn and pin Reborn with glowing eyes before bowing their heads in Tsuna's direction and continuing on to drag the other bodies away until only Tsuna, Reborn and his body inhabited the warehouse and the Gates had sunk back into the ground like they had never been there.

Tsuna turned and kneeled before his body whispering a soft prayer before lighting his hands with the Flame of the Heavens…The Flame of the Sky and cremating Reborn's body.

Reborn watched in silent shock.

This boy…not only had he told the Messengers of Hell 'You cannot have him' but he had given him what amounted to a proper burial for the circumstances. Reborn had always expected to die a dog's death…and yet here was the Angel Boy proving everything he had thought he knew wrong.

Tsuna stood telling him "It's time to go. Come on. The warehouse will burn to the ground." Tsuna guided him out of the warehouse before gripping his wrist tightly telling him "Hold your breath."

Reborn obeyed and Tsuna took a step.

The world blurred around him and he could feel the force of how fast they were moving and then it was over and he stopped in front of a two story house. "This is my home." He told Reborn "I could take you to the Gates now but I thought you might be hungry and Mama should be waking up now since it is six here."

Reborn followed him inside through the wall and found a woman with short brown hair and happy brown eyes setting three plates down at the table. "He told me you had left Tsu-kun. He told me you'd be bringing a guest as well."

Tsuna smiled and Reborn was reminded why this boy was light given form "Reborn this is Nana Sawada my mother. Mama this is Reborn."

Reborn tipped his hat to the woman and she smiled at him "You can call me Mama Reborn-chan. Come over here and eat."

Reborn obeyed silently and murmured "Maman."

"Hmm?"

"Maman. It's Italian for Mama."

"Ok Reborn-chan. Are you staying here like my Tsu-chan does?"

Reborn didn't have a chance to answer as Tsuna spoke up "Reborn hasn't chosen yet."

Tsuna didn't know why he said it, but his Hyper Intuition told him that was the right thing to say and so it slipped out.

"What are my choices?" Reborn asked starting to eat the food- which was really good- as he listened to Tsuna explain.

"You have two choices. The first is to stay here with me and Mama."

"Mama and I" Reborn corrected without thinking.

"Stay here with Mama and I where you will help me. I go around finding and Spirits that need me to guide them to the afterlife either by taking them to Hell or taking them to Heaven. I also help them if they have any unfinished business they need to take care of. My job also includes keeping anything that shouldn't have the Spirit in question from getting it be it demons, Hell Hounds, foolish humans or some other such thing. The second choice is to allow me to escort you passed the Gates."

Reborn stared at the bright child that had died before his time if his age was appropriate…this boy who had sat with him as he passed on and whispered words of comfort…this boy who had told Hell itself 'you have no claim to him' and given his a respectful death. And he found himself filled with a sense of _rightness_ so he opened his mouth and told him "Your interesting Tsunayoshi. I think I'll stick around."

Tsuna gave him another smile and nodded "Then let me be the first to say it."

"Say what?"

"Welcome Home Reborn."

Reborn would be dammed if a phrase ever sounded better than in that moment as he smirked and replied "Good to be here brat."


	3. Chapter 3

**This seems pretty well received by the people that are reading. (I keep being told it's much better then they think it will be XD) Thanks for giving this a shot! **

**Drag your friends over here neh? XP**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

That very same night Tsuna had been told _**"Congratulations Tsunayoshi. You've found the first of seven who will assist you. I will be visiting him in his sleep to prepare him for his job."**_

Tsuna had quietly asked "His Job?" and he had received an answer.

"_**Each of the seven you choose will be assigned a job that they are suited for. Reborn will be given what is referred to Holy Sun Flames. There are two types of Sun Flame. Holy Sun Flame and Earthbound Sun Flame. Holy Sun Flames will allow Reborn to heal you and your seven chosen as well as Spirits that have moved on. Earthbound Sun Flames are used to help Spirits that are not supposed to move on yet. The Earthbound Sun Flames heal what human doctors cannot so the Spirit can be put into its body and survive. Reborn will only be receiving the Holy Sun Flames as well as a watch made by me."**_

Tsuna nodded and asked "What will the watch do?"

"_**The watch will act as a timer for you. When Spirits have Leftover Business to take care of they are incapable of moving on and you will have a time limit in which to help them complete that business before someone else tries to take the Spirit for their own. The watch tracks this time limit."**_

"So Reborn is to be Timekeeper and our Healer?"

"_**Yes. I will be leaving now. Reborn needs to be informed."**_

Reborn had woken up the next morning with silver pocket watch with the kanji for 'beginning' carved delicately into the top in black while the kanji for 'ending' was on the back also in black. When he opened the watch the kanji for 'time' was written on the underside of the lid only this kanji was black outlined in gold. Reborn slipped it into his suit pocket and had then revealed his flames which were a soft sunset gold. He had turned to Tsuna and smirked telling him "Looks like you're stuck with me brat." Tsuna had smiled and nodded ignoring the shiver that wanted to escape at the look on Reborn's face.

They managed to pass the rest of the day without any issues and even managed to get through most of the following day. It was during school hours when he felt the call of a Spirit again. He stood from his place in the living room and turned headed out the door. Reborn had been waiting for him at the door holding his watch in one hand as he read the now moving clock hands.

Tsuna followed the pull towards his old school. He found the body of one Yamamoto Takeshi crumbled on the ground surrounded by panicking students. Tsuna was glad he was called to a Spirits side moments before they died as he worked his way to the dying boy and began to whisper softly to him. "Oh Yamamoto. Why would you end your life so soon? You had so much potential. And now…" he ran his hand through Yamamoto's hair the way his mother did for him when he needed comfort continuing to whisper to him as he passed.

Yamamoto had done it. He had jumped from the school roof. No one had actually tried to stop him. They had all yelled sure, but no one had _tried_. And he had jumped listening to the screams of the students before he hit the ground. Yamamoto had expected to die on impact but as he hit the ground there had only been _painpainpain_ and the disjointed thought that _I wasn't high enough_ filtered into his mind.

Yamamoto was sure he was going to die surrounded by screaming and crying people and in pain. Then he had heard the voice. The voice of the only student he had respected before he died. "Oh Yamamoto… Why would you end your life so soon? You had so much potential and now…"

Yamamoto felt shame for his action only then. As the boy who he knew had died saving a child, the boy who had been picked on and shoved around but had come back with a smile and his shoulders squared, asked him why.

He expected Tsuna to leave him then, but he felt a hand brush comfortingly through his hair and Yamamoto could _feel_ as his troubles seemed to be brushed away with each time Tsuna's hand went through his hair. He found his unseeing eyes lowering as his body relaxed under the comforting motion and he whispered softly "I'm sorry…I disappointed you…Tsuna…" He felt the hand in his hair still for only a second before he head the whispered reply.

"It's okay."

And Yamamoto Takeshi passed from the world of the living.

When he opened his eyes he saw Tsunayoshi sitting next to him in-between himself and his body. "Tsuna!" he whispered his shock as he meant warm brown eyes.

"Yamamoto. I'm here to take you home…but I think you have someone to apologize too first."

Yamamoto stared at those brown eyes only a few seconds before he realized what he had done when he jumped. His mouth dried and his eyes widened as his whispered "What have I done?"

Tsuna was there a hand grabbing his own and pulling his attention from his horror as he answered "You made a mistake. Just like everyone else does. You made a mistake and you can't fix it but…I can help you with your Unfinished Business. It's part of my job after all. Let's go."

Yamamoto let Tsuna pull him forward towards his father's Sushi Bar. Yamamoto walked inside in a daze. His father hadn't crossed his mind while he had been standing on the roof. Yamamoto had been thinking of his problems when he jumped, it hadn't crossed his mind to think about who would miss him.

It was a horrible gut wrenching feeling to realize what he had left behind after his moment of weakness.

When Tsuna pulled on his wrist Yamamoto focused and he saw his father standing there preparing the sushi with sure quick swipes like always and he felt his heart move into his throat and he found that he couldn't swallow past the lump it made there nor could he stop the tears. He turned to face Tsuna almost blindly looking for the comfort Tsuna had provided him in his last moments and Tsuna looked back with sunset orange eyes and a flame on his forehead and hands before he placed himself at Yamamoto's right side and gripped his shoulder.

Yamamoto calmed enough to breathe past the lump in his throat and he felt the warmth of Tsuna's flames spreading from where his hand gripped his shoulder and Tsuna whispered "Go on."

Yamamoto took a deep breath before calling "Dad?" he watched his father whip around and upon catching sight of him drop the sushi knife in his hands. Yamamoto continued to cry even as he continued to speak "Dad…I am so sorry. I didn't think. I…Well…I broke under my problems." His father's hands shook and Yamamoto watched as his father leaned on the counter when he could no longer hold himself up "I jumped dad. I jumped because I was an idiot who didn't think of what I was losing when I made the choice. I know…" Yamamoto took a shaky breath and the tears fell faster "I know that doesn't make up for it, but…I made a mistake I can't fix and I am so very terribly sorry. I love you."

Tsuna faded into view behind Yamamoto and focused sharp eyes on Yamamoto's father who recognized Tsuna for who he was "I know this doesn't help much Yamamoto-san…but I can promise you I will take care of your son. I'm sorry, but we are out of time. If you want to say something to your son…you must speak now."

Tsuyoshi turned his eyes back to his son and he clenched his eyes to stop the tears. He did not want his son's last memory of him to be him breaking. "Oh Takeshi…I wish you had come to me…but you didn't…" he had to pause for a moment as he fought the tears back again "and I can't change the past. I love you. I hate that you…" Tsuyoshi could feel himself crumbling but he fought to keep from crying in front of his child. "died…but you have and I want you to know…" Tsuyoshi pulled on the Yamamoto grin as he continued "I am proud of you. Always and forever." He turned breaking eyes to Tsuna who was still visible at his son's shoulder "Take care of him Tsunayoshi. He…" Tsuyoshi couldn't continue but Tsuna understood.

"I will Yamamoto-san. I swear. It's time to go now."

Tsuyoshi watched as first Tsuna faded from his view and then his son faded from his sight. The last thing he saw was Yamamoto mouthing the words "I love you."

And then he was gone.

Yamamoto turned to face Tsunayoshi and Reborn with tears falling from his eyes and silent sobs trying to escape his lips. Tsuna guided Yamamoto out of the shop as he cried whispering softly to him. Yamamoto lifted his head to pin Tsuna with watery eyes and he whispered "Thank you for letting me say goodbye."

Tsuna shook his head "It was your Unfinished Business. I'm glad I could help you."

Yamamoto nodded "I wish I could repay you somehow though. Without you I never would have got the chance to say goodbye to dad."

Before Tsuna could tell him "You don't need to repay me for that." Reborn spoke up "There is one thing you could do."

Tsuna and Yamamoto both turned shocked looks to the man who was smirking. "REBORN!" Tsuna yelled "He doesn't need t-!"

"How?" Yamamoto interrupted

Reborn smirk turned triumphant. "Tsuna has been chosen by Kami to guide and protect the souls of the dead. He needs six others to help him."

Tsuna wordlessly gaped as Yamamoto wiped at still watery eyes that were now sharp and focused "How can I help?"

That was how Tsuna gained the second of seven.


End file.
